Meet the Ten, Part 1
Two space ship flying on the galaxy. Vilgax:Fire them!! I want the Almnitrix!!! Bring it to me!! Drone:Yes! Then the Vilgax ship shoot laser to the unknown ship but it dodge. Then thescreen show a school. This is Rent school. Rent is sleeping in his class. Teacher:Ok,This is the last day of our school.So what will you do in your summer?(see Rent sleeping on his table)Rent!!!!!!! Rent(wake up):Ah!!!!Sorry!!!!Teacher!!! Teacher:Stant outside the class until the bell rings. Rent:Oh man.......(walking out the door) The bell rings. Rent:Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then all the student walk out the school.Then,Rent also walk out. Rent:Uncle!!!! Uncle Sam:Rent!!Let get in the RV. Rent:Ok!(get in the RV then he saw Sunny in the RV) Rent(to Sunny):Why are you here? Sunny:My Dad and Mom are in outstation Uncle Sam took me to the summer too. Rent(To Sam):She is coming with us the whole summer?! Uncle Sam:Yes.You will stay along with your cousin. Rent:Oh no!!! Sunny:You think i like to went the summer with you! Uncle Sam:Something tell me this is a long summer.... The RV stop in a forest. Uncle Sam:Ok,Kids let's make a camp fire! Rent:Ok,i will get some fire wood... Sunny:Don't get lose...doofus. Rent:Thanks for the warning i will never get lose lame brain!! Uncle Sam:Ok, Sunny let's get some camp fire too. Sunny:Ok,Uncle. Rent walk into the forest. Rent:Oh man this is the worse summer ever!!! Then back to the fight on space. Vilgax:Fire!!! Vilgax's ship fire the unknown ship. Drone:Sir we got their ship! Vilgax :Good! Soon the Almnitrix will be mine!! Unknown ship:Sent the most powerful weapon to earth.Sent in 3 second...3...2....1 sent complete. Then a space ball sent down to earth.Then the unknown ship burn the explode. The space ball fly down to the forest.Then,Rent look up the sky,then he saw the fly ball. Rent:Wow!!What is that thing?(Then he run toward the space ball) The space ball crush down into the middle forest. Rent:Wow!!! Is this a satalite? Then the space ball open there is a watch in there. Rent:Ok!! It just a dump watch.But why is a watch in outter space?Can i touch it? Rent(Ready to take the watch):It won't attack right? The the space watch jump on Rent wrist. Rent:Ah!!! Rent run away to Uncle. Rent:Uncle!!! Rent use a wood to pull the watch up. Rent:Oh...This watch will stuck on my wrist forever!! Rent:Wait,maybe this button will help me...(press the button) Then the watch pops up. Rent:What is the shadow in there? If i press it.It will shoot laser?(press the watch) Then Rent change into Heatblast. Heatblast:AH!!!!! I am on fire!!!!! Help!!!! Heatblast run away. The Heatblast stop. Heatblast:Wait i am on fire but i am not hurt!!! I feel powerful! Heatblast:Hmm........(make a fire ball on his hand) Let's have some fun! Heatblast:Heah!!!(shoot the fire ball to a tree) Then the whole forest is on fire. Heatblast:Ok,This is so not fun.... Then,Sam and Sunny show the smoke. Sunny:Uncle what happen? Uncle Sam:The forest must be burn up! Oh no....Rent!!! Uncle Sam:Let's go Sunny we have to find Rent. Sunny:Ok! Uncle Sam and Sunny run into the burning forest. In vilgax's ship. Vilgax:What the almnitrix is landed to earth? Drone:yes, sir. Vilgax:Find them to me. Drone: Yes, sir. Two drone fly out frome Vilgax ship then arrive to earth. Heatblast:Maybe i shoot fire the i can asborb fire.Heah!(asbord the fire back) The fire in the forest are gone. Sunny and Sam saparate to find Rent. Sunny:Rent!!! Rent!! Where are you? Heatblast:Sunny is coming.....Ha..ha..ha... Heatblast try to scare Sunny but the watch time out.Then change back to Rent. Rent:Hey i change back again. Sunny: there you are! what is that this on your wrist? Rent:Its a alien watch.It can change me into a fire guys. Sunny:You thing i am stupid?It just a stupid watch take it out!! Rent:I can't it stuck on my wrist. Sunny:Just pull it out! Argh!!!!(pulling the watch) Rent:Too tight!!! It just like stick on my wrist. Sunny:Let's go find Uncle Sam first. Then,Sam found the watch crushing place. Uncle Sam:Oh no this is not good! Then,Sam run back. Then Rent and Sunny walk to RV. Rent:Uncle is not here.(press the watch) Sunny:What are you doing to that watch? Rent:You know what?If i know how to use this watch.I can help people.(Figure out how to use the watch) Sunny:Seriously,I really don't bellive this watch can change you to a super hero. Rent:Yes,it works!!(the watch pops up) Rent:OK,Let's see(switch the watch) Rent(to Sunny):I will show you this time.This look good!(wildmutt symbol) Rent:Heah!!(press the watch and change into wildmutt) Sunny:Yuk!! This is gross !! No eye what this things do? Then Sam run out. Uncle Sam:Sunny get away from the things!!It is dangerous!!(pick up a wood on a floor) Uncle Sam:Get away you slimy doy!!(try ro attack wildmutt) To be continue........ Character Rent Sunny Uncle Sam Student Rent's teacher Vilivian Vilgax Vilgax's drone Alien Used Heatblast(first appearance) Wildmutt(first appearance) Category:Episodes